Love Me Please
by BlueEyedPrince
Summary: A simple bet. Make Chad fall in love with me. I mean what could go wrong. I'm certanily not going to fall in love with him now am I... lots of drama and of course CHANNY ;   Enjoy
1. Monday: The Bet

**Second fanfic, not sure if this one will turn at the way i plan but fingers crossed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance, sadly :(**

**Here it is: Love me... plz. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Bet**

Sonny POV

"Morning Tawni"

I skipping in though my side of the dressing room and place my bad under my vanity

"What a lovely sunny Monday wouldn't you agree"

She just shrugs her shoulders at me and turns back to her vanity.

"You know sonny…" she starts still looking at herself. I mean I love her and all but how self centred can a girl be. She is almost as bad as Chad Dylan Cooper.

"We could make this week interesting"

"What do you mean, we are actors how can this week not be 'interesting'?" She pulls herself, and when I say pulls I mean literally pulls her face from the mirror to look at me. A cheeky grin spreads across her face. Oh no this isn't good whenever she smiles like that she always gets what she wants.

"I mean… we could play a little game I like to call 'make Chad Dylan Cooper fall in love with Sonny Monroe in less than a week"

What, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. There is no way I am doing that.

"No tawni that's harsh"

"Its only a joke I bet he will be laughing to"

Oh I highly doubt that

"No"

"Your no fun, come on Sonny"

"I said no"

"What's the worst that could happen I mean you hate him he hates you. So what if he falls in love with you and you break his heart. We just giving him a taste of his own medicine plus if you win I will pay you $50 bucks."

That's true, I mean I'm just going to show him how much he hurts other girls plus I kinda need the money

"Fine"

"Yay" She jumps from her chair and begins to push me towards the door.

"Where are we going"

"Shopping, got to get you looking good for Chad now don't we"

Man this is going to be a long week

* * *

**Ok I know its short but I will get better I promise **

**for now plz reveiw it and tell me what u think and where I could go with it. I have an idea but im always open for suggestions **

**From Ali :)**


	2. Tuesday: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance, sadly :(**

**Here it is: Love me... plz. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The beginning

Sonny POV

Tuesday morning I stumbled into the commissary in the new hot pink stilettos Tawni picked out yesterday. I have to say I feel like a complete and utter idiot but apparently Tawni 'knows' Chad. I tugged on my mini skirt pulling it down a little bit more before Tawni slapped my hand away stopping me.

"Chad likes the flesh" she remark before pushing past me to the fro-yo machine.

I sat down at our usual table but not before most of the guys in the room checked me out. I place my head in my hands and flopped over the table and groan. This is horrifying. I haven't even seen Chad yet and I'm regretting taking Tawni up on this but I cant back out now, I will never live it down.

"Hey Sonny" Nico and Grady cheerful greeted me

I lifted my head up of the table and smiled at them

"Morning guys" I half heartedly replied

"Great one isn't i… what are you wearing?" Nico questioned me

"Please don't ask"

They both looked me up and down (not in the perverted way) and shrugged

"Next time don't let Tawni use you as a model okay I prefer your old look" Grady shyly said look down at the floor

"Thanks"

"Hey man no que at the fro-yo machine you up for some"

"When I'm I not G, when I'm I not"

And with that the left me sat, hand back in heads, frowning at the wall. It wasn't long before this already sticky situation got stickier. I head Chads voice asking for stake and when I look up he was sat at his table laughing with the falls cast. Tawnis eye caught mine and she flick her head in Chads direction again and again. I sighed, pushed my chair back and gracefully (ha yeah right) walked over to his table

"Hey Chad" I casually / flirtatiously said

"Hey Son…" he turned his head and took in my 'new look'

"Sonny what are you wearing" his mouth hang slightly open but not in and 'I'm attracted to you right now' way in more of 'I'm slightly confused at this new look' sort of way

"Don't you like it" I smirked at him

"umm" he scratched the back of his head in and uncomfortable manner

"It's a little well not you so no, no I don't like it"

Well that's not what Tawni said would happen but I can make this work after all I am an actor despite what Chad says

"Oh… ok I will just go change"

He looked me once more up and down and then remarked:

"Please could you, you look like a prostitute version of Tawni with brown hair"

"Hey I heard that" a slightly annoyed Tawni shouted at him

"You were supposed to"

"Oh its so on Cooper" she stood up and marched her way over to us. I quickly slipped out of the commissary and clumsily made my way to find some comfier cloths. I could still hear the faint sound of Tawnis and Chads voices in the distance as I steadily headed down the hall. I giggled. Man some things will never change

* * *

After rehearsal was over Tawni and I head back to our dressing room.

"Hey sonny how are you going with m.c.d.c.f.i.l.w.s.m.i.l.t.a.w."

"With what?"

"Erg m.c.d.c.f.i.l.w.s.m.i.l.t.a.w, 'make Chad Dylan Cooper fall in love with Sonny Monroe in less than a week' silly"

"Oh, ok I guess"

"You guess?"

"Yer, well you rudely interrupted our conversation early"

"He called be a prostitute what was I supposed to do"

"No tawni he actually called me a prostitute who had your fashion sense"

"Well that's worse…, he wouldn't be complaining if we lived in Tawni town" she quietly added

"I think he would" I muttered "I think we all would"

"What was that?"

"Oh um never mind"

"Ok, so where were we… oh right you and Chad. Go, go your running out of time" she stood up and pushes me out of our dressing room, again

"Ok ok I'm going"

"Good"

"Good"

"No Sonny I'm not Chad how many times…" she rambled off on something so I just shut the door and made my way down to the mack falls set, which is so much easier in my conversers than in Tawnis stilettos

* * *

When I reach to front doors their body guide, George (**n/a that's what im calling him I doubt that's right I can't remember**) was stood at his post

"Afternoon George"

"Well hello there Sonny go right in Chads just reading over next weeks script, he's in his dressing room"

"Thanks"

"Same time tomorrow then"

"Most probably George"

"Later Sonny"

"Bye"

I smiled as I pushed the metal door open and made my way pasted all the crew who all greeted me with either a friendly smile or a perky hello.

"Afternoon Sonny off to see Chad I'm guessing" Portlyn smiled as I past her and Chastity rehearsing.

"Yep" I happily replied

She and Chastity shared a sideward glace and a smirk before replying

"Have fun"

The walk pasted me giggling and occasionally glancing back. Weird. I shrugged it off and continued to Chads dressing room. I was about to knock but the decide he doesn't have to manners to knock so why should I.

"Hey Chad" I say as I stroll in

"Oh hey Sonny" he replies with out looking up

"Wait sonny what are you doing here" he drops his script on the table and looks up at me

"What I can't say hi to my favourite Mack"

He raises his left eye brown at me

"How many other 'Macks' do you know"

"None only you but you still my favourite"

"Oh I'm flattered Sonny thanks" he voice dripping with sarcasm. I just smile and sit down next to him

"So what you really doing here" Oh no haven't thought this through have I. Ok stay came just act. Sonny make something up. Any thing.

"Just to say hi" oh well done, that was original

"Ok hi"

"So…"

"So..."

We sat in silence for a while. It was nice though. We just smiled occasionally at each other before looking down.

"Umm Sonny" Chad eventually spoke up

"Yeah"

"Do u umm want to umm go like out tomorrow on you know like a date or something I mean you don't have to I free just thought you know you might be too you know free tomor…" I pushed my lips into the side of his face

"You talk to muck Cooper" he smiled back at me

"So is that a yes?"

"What'd you think"

"Good see you tomorrow"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"See you Chad"

"Later Monroe"

Man that was easier than I thought.

* * *

**Second chapter done**

**plz review**

**From Ali :)**


	3. Wednesday: The Date

**Hey am so sorry for the wait just been so busy lately with me exams and everything I just couldn't find the time**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance, sadly :(**

******here is the long awaited 3 chapter to love me plz... enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Date

Sonny POV

It was Wednesday morning and I skipped in to my shared dressing room with a bigger on smile on my face than normal.

"What's up Sonny, you seem sunnier than normal" Tawni smiled at me through her mirror.

"I got a date to night" I told her as I set my bag down under my dresser. Tawni drop, literally dropped, her mascara, which she was applying, causing the black make up to splatter over her vanity. She quickly left the mirror and turned to face me showing me I had her full attention

"With Chad I hope" she stated walking over to my side of the dressing room

"Yep" she smirked at me

"Well that was easier than I thought I would be"

"Huh, that's actually what I thought" she shrugged. A cheeking grin began to form on her face.

"But he's not in love with you yet… Make over" she screamed at me

"Hey, hey calm down its only…" I glanced up at the clock hanging over my vanity

"9:15, the dates not till 7 plus we have work" that wiped the smile off her face

"Fine" she scoffed

"But after work I'm going to make you look pretty, say 4 its going to take time" and with that she danced out of my door and on to the set

"Hey" I called after her as I ran out of the dressing room

* * *

After rehearsals and a quick fro-yo stop I entered my dressing room ready to relax only to find Tawni smiling at me.

"Make over time" she grabbed my arm and pulled me to her side of the room before setting me down at her vanity. After a while she pulled away and looked over my make up

"Perfect" she exclaimed before disappearing into her walk in wardrobe. She returned holding a purple dress.

"Here put this on" I did as I was told and reappeared from behide the curtain.

"What do you think" I asked.

"I love it" she smiles at me.

"What time is it?"

"6:57"

"Oh I should go"

"Yes, yes you should" She pushed me towards the door. Ok this is getting annoying now.

"I'm going, I can walk you know" she just smiled at me

"Have fun"

I made my down to the commissary where I was due to meet Chad. I pushed the double doors open to find the room was lit with candles. In the middle was a small table with a red rose in the middle.

"M'lady" Chad greeted me. I smiled at the nickname. "Shall we?"

"We shall"

* * *

The evening sped by and before I knew it I was outside my apartment.

"I had a lovely time, thanks Chad"

"You welcome m'lady, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Chad" He peaked me on the check and turned heading back to his car

"Bye Sonny"

I stared after him before heading in to my apartment. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was forgetting something, I guess it can't be that important if I forgotten it. Oh well. I entered to my bed room and quickly drifted off to sleep. As I did I couldn't help but smile.

I think I might be in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**Plz review**

**From Ali :)**


	4. Thursday: The Realisation

**Ok so as promised the next Chapter of Love Me Plz, This is quite short but the is important for the next one to make more sense **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Sonny with a chance **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Realisation

Sonny POV

I walked in to my dressing still smiling about last nights date.

"So how did it go, think Chad loves you yet" Tawni jumped in front of me making me jump back a step

"What" I replied after recovering from the scare. I walked past Tawni and sat at my vanity

"You know the bet" Oh that's what I forgot. I think I'll just tell Chad about it before Tawni does.

"Oh yer that you se…" I was interrupted by a knock at the door. Tawni stared at me

"I'll get it shall I" She smiled and went back onto her side of the dressing room. I got up and open the door.

"Oh hey Chad can I talk to you a second" I glared at Tawni who signed and walked out of the room.

"Sure but before you do can I ask you something" Chad said as he walked passed me into the room. He sat on Tawnis couch and smiled up at me while patting the spot next to him. I gladly sat down next to him and felt hiss arm wrapped around my waste. I instantly felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Ok, go ahead"

"Umm… I… umm…" he stammered out, rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled

"Come on Chad, spit it out" I smiled up at him. He took a deep breath and continued

I had a great time last night and umm was wondering if umm you would umm liketobemygirlfriend" he rushed out the last part, still rubbing the back of his neck. I still heard what he was saying and decided to play innocent

"What was that?"

"Wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend" he asked, quicker than last time. I reached up and took his hand from the back of his next.

"One more time"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love too, now that wasn't to hard was it" he blushed but laughed with me

"I guess not, so what do u want to say"

Oh, yeah, that, ok pleas…" the intercome went off _the cast of Mackenzie Falls please report to set for an important cast meet_

"I better go Sonny, see you later" and with that he got up and left. I guess I will tell him tomorrow.

* * *

**Please Review **

**From Ali :)**

**Please review **


	5. Friday: The Truth Comes Out

**ok so here the second to last chapter, pretty dramatic (I think) :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance, sadly :(**

**Here it is: Love me... plz. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Truth comes out

Sonny POV

It's official. I am Chad Dylan Coopers girlfriend. I know tawni doesn't get it I think I might be falling in love with him. So I came up with a plan. I will tell him about this stupid bet (which to be honest I completely forgot about till yesterday) before anyone else does. Luckily only Tawni knows and she wouldn't tell him. I greet George before I head on set to talk to Chad. He's shooting a scene when I walk in. He links his eyes with mine.

"Take five, m'lady on set" **(n/a like he does on Sonny with a secret)**

"Morning Sonshine" he greets as he lends forwards and places a small kiss on my lips. He raps his arms around my waist and beams down at me

"I have something to tell you" we say together

"You first" I offer. He smiles is heart warming smile

"I Love You"

"I…

"Bravo Sonny I never thought it could be done" my eyes leave Chads as I turn to face a clapping tawni holding a camcorder.

"This gold is going straight to tween weekly"

"What's going on Sonny?" Chad asked, confusion written all over his face

"Look I…"

"You see Chad…" Tawni stepped up beside me and flung her arm over my shoulder ignoring the fact Chads arms were are round my waist which meant we were pretty close together

"Sonny and I made a bet, and this bet involved you…" I looked up at her shaking in my head. This is what I came to avoid.

"No Tawni stop please" I whispered. She ignored me and continued

"and Sonny…" by this point the cast and some of the crew were gathered watching

"I bet sonny here that she couldn't make you fall in love will her, guess I was wrong, for once."

The crowd gasped in shock. Chad untwisted his arms and stumbled back.

"You what?" he chocked obviously holding back tears

"Look listen Chad I can explain this" I pleaded almost in tears myself

"So its true, this was a game to you"

"No, well yes it true but no it's not a game"

"Not a game" he spat at me, anger boling up inside of him

"Not a game" he hissed at me. I sobbed and took a small step back. Tawni was looking bewildered at Chads reaction

"Chad please listen" I spoke softly but regretted echoed through me voice

"No you listen Sonny, this is a new low for me but for you I just didn't know you had it in you" he voice soft but harsh

"Chad please"

"No Sonny just, just don't ever talk to me again," he paused looking at me thought tearful eyes

"I. Hate. You" and with that he turned and ran off set to his dressing room. Silence filled the air as everyone took in the scene that just happen before them. A moment later all his cast ran after him expect Portlyn. She stood and stared across at me. She shook her head and sighed

"You know Sonny you don't need to make him fall in love with you, he fall hard ages ago." She turn on her heels and walked towards Chads dressing room. Silence filled the air again. This can't be happening, This can't be happening.

"I Love You Too" I eventually breathe out once everyone's gone. A little gasp comes from behide me. Tawni. I forget she was still there

"Oh my god sonny, I so sorry I didn't kno…"

"Forget it" I interrupt.

"It's my fault I should have never agreed to this" I push past her out of the set and run towards my dressing room, tears flowing down my face. I slam the dressing room door and collapse into my sofa. This can't be happening.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening." I whisper to myself over and over again until i evantually drift of to sleep

* * *

**Oh drama. so what do you think. **

**plz review**

**From ali :)**

**P.S last chapter up soon**


	6. Saturday: Happy Ending?

**Ok so here's the last chapter to my first multi chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't on Sonny with a chance **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The happy ending?

Sonny POV

I sat at the kitchen table holding a mug of steaming coco trying to forget the week's events. The rain ran down my window. The weather reflected my mood perfectly. Tawni called once or twice yesterday once I got home telling me how sorry she was but I don't blame her it was my stupid fault for agreeing to it. I blow gently on the chocolaty drink cupped in my hands unsure of what to do today. My mum left on a business trip yesterday before I got home. Trust her to not be here when I need her. I need to get out. All I can do is real play yesterday over and over in my head. I push my chair out and grabbed my keys before leaving the apartment. I didn't mind the rain it meant no-one would be out but I grabbed my sunglasses and put my hair in a messy bun before I pushed the door of the apartment building. I felt the rain softly hit my body as I strolled down to the park not far from here. I pulled my hood up and put on my sunglasses just encase any fans saw me. I could deal with them right now. The rain bounces up of the pavement as I kick a small stone along while I walk. Stupid bet. Stupid Chad. No not stupid Chad, unbelievably cute, kind Chad whom I feel for and whose heart I broke. Stupid, Stupid bet.

* * *

When I finally reach the park I was already soaked to the bone but I didn't care, not today any way. I sat on the bench and rested my elbows on by knees. I watched the carefree dogs chase the rain as the cold, down hearted owners try to control them. I sighed. It's been a long week. My eyes landed on a figure just the other side of the field. I noticed his hood was up like mind as I walked over towards him. I'm not sure why but I think talking to a total strange might help.

"Hi" I almost shouted over the rain at him. He didn't respond but just continued to stare at the floor. I decided to continue any way.

"I'm Allison". Again no response. That's a good thing, I guess he won't interrupt me.

"I did something really stupid yesterday, well not yesterday but Monday. My best friend and I made a stupid bet and it hurt a lot of people I would blame her but it was my fault I should have never agreed with her. Oh course he was going to get hurt if I mislead him into loving me" The stranger shifted in his set but didn't leave

"I guess I could blame her for telling him but he would have found out any way. The weird thing was that I didn't have to try he already love me, well according to his friend. But no-none of that is why I'm mad at myself. Of course I'm mad at myself for hurting him but that just makes it worse cause I think I love him too." For a moment the only sound to be hard was the rain hitting ground. I was about to leave: it turned out that didn't make it better but it helped a little.

"Thank yo…"

"Sonny" the man looked up at me and I found myself looking into sea blue eyes much like Chads. Wait…

"Chad" an awkward silence filled the air

"Look I'm so sor…"

"You love me"

"Umm, well if Tawni hadn't interrupted I would have told you yesterday but yes I do" He smiled at me before stepping closer

"Good cause even though what you did was wrong I still love you" Then he kissed me. I instantly kissed back putting as much love into it as possible. I felt him pick me up and spin me round before my feet found the ground again. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"For what its worth I was actually going to tell you about the bet when I came to see you, you know give you a heads up tell you I want out but Tawni was so engrossed in it she wouldn't listen"

"Forget it Sonny, I forgive you"

"That easily"

"It does help that I love you" he rubbed his nose against mine.

"I love you too" I replied before he kissed me again. I guess talking to a strange did help, even though that stranger happened to be Chad. Maybe Tawnis bet wasn't so bad after all.

The End

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my first multi chapter story**

**Keep checking my site I'm working on some more one shots which will be up soon.**

**Please review **

**Ali out :)**


End file.
